The Fallen Dragon
by DRAGONQUEEN4EVER
Summary: Emily Potter after dieing after saving Ginny, she is reborn as the daughter of the king of the Tenryubito , and the king's favorite female slave. being the king's only child will she want the throne to rule these people who bring others so much pain. What will she do when her "father" gives her a group of fishmen to put in her aquarima, and who is this Fisher Tiger they talk about
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Dragon

My Chalenge 47 for TheBlackSeaReaper.

Chapter One- A Savoir falls.

Emily Potter looked at where her best friend's little sister layed on the ground of the Chamber of secrets, unconscious but safe. She had just stabed Tom Riddle's diary with the basilisk fang which also layed a few feet away from her. She had come down here alone to save the youngest of the Weasley.

She had told Fawkins to go help Ron who had gotten separated from her due to a miss fired spell. She could feel the venmon of the snake seeping though her bloodstream she knew she didn't have much time left. She was going to die here, a shame when she had finally found out the truth of why she was place in the abusive care of her mother's sister's family.

The man she had seen as a grandfather had betryed her parents trust, Dumbledore had knowenly put them in danger, when he had helped them go in to hiding he had suggested that they didn't use her father's best friend Sirius black but used some guy called Peter Petergrew, who later betrayer them as well to Voldemort.

"Emily oh my god this is my fault", the sound of Ginny's voice in the panicky tone had brought her from her thoughts back to the present. The young red head girl had her face in her hands, Emily couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ginny it's not your fault that you just wanted a ear to listen to you, because your brother Ron he really is an ass when it comes to the feelings of girls. Honestly I don't even know why I'm friends with him now that I think about it we have nothing in common to really be friends", Emily laughed as Fawkins came in with Ron and their now forgetful teacher Lockheart. Fawkins then flashed them to the Great Hall.

When Emily's feet found Solid ground again she fell forward. She looked up surprised to see that the whole school was there, and surprisingly some people from the ministry. The Minister came up to her, oblivious to her need of medical attention.

"Miss. Potter would you care to enlighten us on why the school was shaking not to long ago", he asked.

Emily felt like banging her head on something, she 3 fang wounds that were in obvious sight .

" Go to hell , and go down there yourself the enterance is still open, I think. Now then does anyone have anything think to write with", Emily asked after blowing off the minister.

A couple of people from each house rasied their hands all wondering why she needed it, Emily slowly made her way to the Ravenclaw table. It was a first year likely muggle rasied due to the pen he handed her.

"Thanks kid", she said as she began to write , the hall was quite execpt for the Minister who was yelling at the girl who lived. She soon stood up after about 30 minutes she shakily stood up and walked over to Slytherin Table towards Draco Malfoy.

"Draco I know you hate me and will hate even more since I think I just killed Salazar's pet snake, I would like you to make sure that my will does get executed after I die", Emily said surprising the young Pureblood.

"What makes you think I will Potter. When we met on the train you dishonored me.", he said looking at her with distain.

"Wait I did? How?"

"By refusing to shake my hand. By pureblood customs you shake other persons hand even if you don't like then it's a way you show that you mean no harm, you could have meant that you were planning to kill me for all I know", Draco explained

" Oh I see, my deepest apologizes, Draco", Emily said as she tiredly as she made an attempt to shake Draco hand only to fall over in pain clutching her arm. This action had caused both Snape and Pompfery to rush to the girls aid.

They lifted her sleves only to regret it, he arm looked like it was decaying almost the skin seemed to be peeling away from her bone at a fast rate.

"Basilisk's venom final stages", the nurse said slowly in shock, " There is nothing I can do Emily will die."

As the great hall went in to protest the only ones that noticed the disapearence of the dieing girl who lived, and the potions master were the Slytherin house.

With Snape and Emily , they had just arrived at Godrick's Hallow. Snape had carried Emily to the Tomb stones of her parents. He sat her down infrount of the two.

Emily looked at the two soild grey stones , she felt tears form in her eyes. She had always wanted to visit their graves but no one would ever tell her where they were burried.

"Snape thank you for do this for me, I know I wasn't the best student, but this really means a lot to me that you did this.", Emily said as she brust into tears of both pain and tears as her hands finally touched her parents resting place.

Snape said nothing as the Girl- Who – Lived sat by her parents stones crying as her blood stained the ground below, and the venom finally took the Savoir of the wizardry world from the world of the living.

That night had Snape looked he would have seen that Emily had died with a smile on her face, as though she was embracing death.

Next day the magical world was full of sorrow at the lost of their savoir. The people who had gotton hit the worst were Snape for he felt that he had failed Lily, Luna who lost Emily who was becoming a Maternal figure for her almost, and who one of the few who belived her when she talked about the odd creatrues she could see, Hermione who lost her first and best friend, Neveil who lost one of the people who really cared about his well being he was a klutz, Draco who lost someone who could have been a good friend and ally.

On the first annversity of Emily's death those who were missing the true Emily not the glory hog that the papers made her be whent to the graves of the Potters to vist her grave they found an odd person there as if waiting for them.

The person was in a tradional robes of sorts that were pure white trimed with gold, the figure himself had lone pale blone haired thought not Malfoy blond. He looked at the group with his bright blue eyes.

"Ah Miss Emily's friend, those truthly afected by her passing, I come here tonight to give you a message from the divine court of the gods, death in this world was only the beginning for Emily she will be back she still has to face the Dark Lord but when she is reborn again in a new world don't worry she will have all her memories from the start, she will bring new friends upon her arrival, this is good bye this will not be the last that you will see of me", the man said as he disappeared when the wind blow him away as though he were dust

Author's note- Yeah new story one I have been meaning to write for a while. Now I plan on Emily calling her self by a new name so people mind helping me I need two first names and a last name for her.

Now who do you think Emily should fall in love with I plan for someone in the one piece world.

When should Emily go back to magic

Should she join a pirate crew or just travel

how should Emily Meet Ace, Sabo and Luffy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- This is death?  
Author's Note- I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter

Emily looked at the office like place she found her self in. she remembered that she died, her soul leaving her body and all that. Now all she wanted to know was why the hell was death so boring.

"Full name, age of death, and how it happen", a deep monotone voice asked bring Emily from her thoughts as she looked up to see the stereotype version of the grim reaper, but no scythe he was holding a clip board.

"Ah, Emily Lilian Potter, 12 and Basilisk' venom.", she answered.

After writing it down the reaper continued down the line of chairs, she then noticed the pile of magazines laying on a near by table. She found a Witch's Weekly, might as well use it to pass the time.

"How did I get a leo", Emily mumbled to herself with the magazine in her lap.

She had felt like she had been siting here for days, during which she began to become rather grateful on the way she kicked the bucket compared to others she had seen. Especially the lady man she named Jim since he had hit his head really hard before and only remembered his/her death which was eaten alive by man-eating slugs

"Horoscopes Huh never liked them always turn out false, and sometimes very ridiculous", Jim said as she abandoned the magazine back on the table in favor of listening to Jim.

Jim she really liked though where her uncle said that people like him should be avoid she really didn't care since from what she found out he was a good guy. She didn't really care that he wore woman's clothes, he was nice and funny and she liked that about him.

"I know their dumb it was just something to pass the time. By now I would have hoped I would have been able to meet my parents and all", Emily said as she looked at the ceiling.

"I do wish you luck on meeting your parents when ever we get out of here which I do hope is soon", Jim said as the young black-haired girl felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Emily looked to see that it was the reaper from before if the shape of his head was anything to go by.

"Emily Lilian Potter please come with me", he said point to one of the many door that lined the walls.

Emily hesitantly followed the Reaper a little scared due to the guy being just a skeleton, and not to sure on why she needed to follow him. When they got to one of the doors Emily said that it had a large golden `R` on it. She was led though that door. They walked along a long and tall hall till they came upon a Victorian looking door. The reaper then knocked on the door. It echoed though out the hall.

"Saisei I brought the girl that you asked for", he said.

"Let her in"

The door then open and she was slightly pushed inside the room. She quickly looked around and saw that it was a rather expensive looked office. The guy around the desk looked like most wizards in the kind of clothing he wore or he could be considered an angel. Since he was in white robes trimmed with gold, his hair she could see it was paler than Draco's.

"Um sir why am I here?" she asked the man. He looked up his made her feel like he was peering in to her soul.

"Where to begin. . . you Miss Potter you were never supposed to die you were to be killed in your 40's by an abusive husband while protecting your teenage children from his drunken rage, which he later spends the rest of his life is the wizard prison for. now due to your much early death we will give you a choice have your soul destroyed to restore the balance of your world, unpleasant I know. Or you could be reincarnated and later return to your world, your choice my dear", the man known as Saisei told her.

Emily knew she wasn't going to have a chance to see her parents if she agreed to have her soul destroyed. so reincarnation here she comes.

"I would like reincarnation, having my soul destroyed sounds. . . painful.", Emily said as she was hiding a grim look on her face as her mind wondered how painful it would be for one's soul to go bye-bye.

"Good choice my dear,now follow my dear, the first thing you should know about reincarnation is that not even those who commission the order will know where you'll go, now i wish you luck", the blond man said as Emily suddenly found herself feeling a weightless feeling all around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Rebirth of a savior

Author's note- I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, and one last thing I do not own harry Potter or One Piece they belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

Emily had woken up after being in the void of black for what felt like forever. The first thing she noticed was that everything seemed so big. The roomed seemed bigger than the Great Hall's ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder what her new family is like. She just hoped that they were nothing similar to her former relatives.

When she heard the door open she looked to see brown haired man turning grey in a funny looking suite with a golden crown on top of his head, later followed by a black haired woman who had a metal collar around her neck. From what Emily could see the woman wished that she was anywhere but there.

The pair stopped at her crib, she had to admit the woman was really pretty. The man then pick her up from the crib she was in the man was over weight and really ugly now that she got a look at him he seemed to be real happy about some thing. He then let out a hardy laugh.

"Ah an heir at last, my dear Regal you shall be the future heir to the Tenryubito, the World Princess," he said as he then handed her to the woman before he left.

* * *

Her name was royal in Romanian. Regal now stared at the woman who now held her. She seemed to be distant. She looked at her with a blank look like she was trying to hide her feelings. After what seemed like forever her looked soften.

"I really should blame you for what happened to me after all the only thing you did was be born, I shouldn't blame you for my misfortune of become a slave here", she said shocking Regal.

She had no idea what to think this woman her new mother was a slave of all things. That was when two people who were likely guards came in to the room. She just pretended to play with her mother's hair which felt soft and silk like.

"Alora, King Henry demands that you bring Regal- sama with us for her marking as part of the royal family", one of the masked people said.

Regal and her new mother were then led out of her room down several grand hallways Regal to then was a giggle box while she was really just doing it so they wouldn't think something was off about her she really couldn't have that now could she.

* * *

When they came to a stop they were at a large door that was decorated with many rare gems. She could help but look at the golden gem encrusted door in was so beautiful. Regal couldn't help but stare at it.

The door soon opened to show the man who was now her father standing by a table with a man that was masked and holding a tattoo needle.

"Ah, Alora I see that you have brought my Daughter good," he apparent father said, she wasn't really fond of him anymore so she held to her mother some more.

She really didn't want to know how she was going to be _**marked**_ as part of this royal family.

* * *

Regal was being carried back to her nursery after the bastards had tattooed their Hoof of the Flying Dragon on her back. She had her her father tell her mother that it was a tradition that the heir to the World Noble's throne have that mark on their back to mark them so all if they ever see it will know their status.

They soon enter her room and she realized just how tired she was due to being a baby now. Before she fell to sleep she promised that she would try to be much better that what the other world noble's were like. She knew what it felt like to be treated as something lower than human, due to the Durselys and their hatred towards those with magic.

* * *

Author's note- Yeah still short,Now the next chapter will be where she's about 4 so a bit of a time skip


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say this plot bunny had been sent to the plot bunny hosplite due to lack of plot intake so this story will be put on hold till he gets out.

though he may get out if you lovely candies can send in ideas it may get his creative juice flowing again.

and again i'm so sorry about this but if i helps those who read the sea's child a new chapter for that should be out real soon. see you soon maybe.


End file.
